


Fall Back Again

by mywinterbuckybear



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: After endgame, Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Avenger Reader (Marvel), But its kind of confusing, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Im not a doctor, Light Angst, Married Couple, Reader gets her head bonked, Reader-Insert, Steve Rogers Feels, Temporary Amnesia, and fell in love again with Steve rogers, basically how the avengers handle their member losing their memory, its basically a fic taking amnesia lightly, this is one of those fics where you can just throw away logic and just enjoy the thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22145557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mywinterbuckybear/pseuds/mywinterbuckybear
Summary: Reader gets injured and forgets everything about her family, even her own husband and her father.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve rogers/stark!reader, dad!Tony Stark/daughter!reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 121





	Fall Back Again

**Author's Note:**

> Request : Married Steve Rogers x Avenger Stark Reader Reader gets injured during a mission gone wrong and everyone’s really worried especially Steve and Tony and when the reader finally does wake up she doesn’t recognize Steve or her family/Avengers. So they all try and help the reader with gaining back her missing memories as she tried to find and piece everything back together all the while falling back in love with her husband Steve! So angsty but with a happy moments and happy ending!!!:)

"One last mission, my ass," Tony muttered under his breath, his feet practically leaving indents on the floor as he continued to walk back and forth.

Steve rubbed his hands together, all warmth seemingly had seeped out of his body. He was hunched over in his chair, his knee bouncing anxiously as he tried to calm himself down.

_She said it was an easy one. She said there was nothing to be worried about. She said she was going to alright._

"It's just a concussion," Natasha repeated for god-knows-how-many, rubbing Steve's back in an effort to provide any sort of reprieve for the already panic-stricken moment.

"She's had worse than this."

"She shouldn't have-" Steve shakily opposed, clenching his jaw. "I told her not to-"

"Blaming isn't gonna help anyone."

Steve clenched his eyes shut, letting his head fall into his hands. He knew better than to let her go on her own. But at this point, it was useless. He should've stopped her, but he knows he couldn't even if he tried.

It's been a while since she had stretched her legs on the field after all. If [Y/N] wanted to get out there and be an avenger again, no one in this world should, or could, even try to stop her. She was still a Stark after all.

But when that mission went sideways, Steve had no one to blame but himself.

Ever since he got that notification that the quinjet was already on its way, the moment he didn't hear his wife's cheery and teasing voice updating him on what happened, he knew something had already gone sour. But, this, this exceeded his fears.

Until well into night, they all stayed outside of the operating room, still at the edge of their seats. No matter how many hospital staff had stopped by to advise them to just come back, Tony and Steve stayed strong. They wanted to be the ones to greet [Y/N] first when she wakes up. And, Nat, Clint and Bruce just couldn't leave them at that state, so they all waited for [Y/N] together.

It wasn't long until they figured that something went wrong in there. They weren't stupid. They were the avengers after all.

They had been extremely patient, but the 'operation light' had already turned off about three hours ago. Since then, no one came outside to greet them or tell them anything. They all just left in a hurry, keeping their heads down and their paces fast. The lot had so many questions, and yet no one would dare to stop and look them in the eye.

Another few hours had passed until Doctor Cho finally came out. That was when all their patience had already ran thin.

"What happened?"  
"Is everything alright?"  
"Is she okay? Tell me she's okay."  
"Can we see her? How is she?"

The woman raised her hand, effectively shutting everyone down. Cho smoothed out her gown and cleared her throat, obviously troubled herself. "She's still in there."

"Well, is she _going_ to be okay?" Tony immediately went straight to the point, unapologetically impatient for his daughter's well-being.

"She's safe. We've already moved her to another room," Cho answered back, taking nothing personally. She pursed her lips, weighing her options before deciding on coming clean. "And she's awake."

"What?!" Tony exclaimed, already pushing himself past everyone. "Why didn't you tell us sooner!?"

"Wait, I'm not done-"

"Um, sorry you can't- only the immediate famil- um-" the nurse who were trying her best to guard the door stuttered pathetically. Although, she didn't bother putting any _real_ effort in stop _the_ avengersfrom entering the room. She just stepped to the side and nervously watched as everyone easily passed her.

"Wait!" Cho shouted, making them all stop at the urgency of her voice.

She walked towards them, keeping her face neutral despite the situation. Cho sighed once she reached them, closing her eyes for a quick second, already regretting her decision. "There's something..."

"You have to get ready for it first."

That's when the avengers all traded glances. Now that they had the chance to notice it, the woman appeared to be in a worse condition than they last saw her. She maintained her professional stance even with how much her face had paled and her hair had gone astray, no question from being submerged in stress for the past hours herself.

"What do you mean?" Steve asked anxiously, his mind swarming with every bad thing that could've happened in there.

Cho was hesitant, doing her best not to show her own panic. "I- I think it's better for us to step aside and talk first-"

"No, let us in first and we'll talk it over," Tony sternly pressed, keeping his foot down, already past being polite.

"You don't under-"

"Please. We've been out there for hours," Steve pleaded, reeking of desperation. "Let us see her."

Cho glanced at all of them, anxiety mirroring all their expressions. As much as she wanted to insist, she knew she was already beaten. She sighed, defeated. "Just don't say I didn't warn you."

With that, she stepped out of the way, letting them all pour into the room. Their eyes inevitably fell to the lone bed in the corner. Truth be told, they were expecting [Y/N] to be laying down, numerous life support attached to her body, still in a delicate state, and certainly not sitting upright with only a few bandages wrapped around her head.

"[Y/N]. Oh god, [Y/N]," Tony muttered as he almost ran towards the bed, his shaky hands desperately reaching out to hold hers. "You're alive, oh god."

Steve followed not far behind, coming up to wrap his arms around her as carefully as he could, gently holding onto her. "We were so worried about you," Steve sighed, feeling as though he's finally able to breath. "Don't ever do that again, okay? You scared me."

"I knew nothing as low as that could stop [Y/N] Stark," Natasha teased as she closed her arms, now relaxed that all is fine.

"I'm so glad you're okay," Steve muttered, unable to stop himself from from being thankful.

Everyone gathered closer, relieved that there seemed to be no problem. [Y/N] was right there, she's okay and nothing seemed to be too serious. But despite of how calm the situation felt, Steve just noticed how tense [Y/N] was under his hold.

"[Y/N]?" He asked as he pulled back to look at her face, gently pushing her hair away from her eyes. "Is something wrong?"

[Y/N] lifted her head towards his direction. Only now were everyone able to see her expression. Her forehead was deeply furrowed, bottom lip shaking, completely appearing like a deer caught in headlights. "Who are you?"

The woman blinked, sucking her lips in as her eyes flickered at every face that fell around the room at her words. She swallowed, unsure of what to say. "I- I don't..."

Everyone's blood ran cold as the tension in the room increased tenfold. Their confusion spiked, but it couldn't compete with how [Y/N] puzzled was.

"[Y/N]?...What- What are you saying?" Steve came closer to hear her words, being the only one who could speak in the moment.

The woman's face contorted, almost looking in pain. She couldn't even think clearly. "Who. Who's [Y/N]?"

Tony pushed his chair away, causing it to fall as he stood up. He opened his mouth, wanting to say something but none came out. Bruce just blinked, completely disheartened when he realized what was happening. Clint's shoulders dropped, his earlier excitement now gone. Steve completely froze in his position, his happiness slowly seeping out of his eyes. But Natasha, she couldn't take it anymore. "[Y/N]. That's not funny. "

"Okay, you got us. We fell for it, fine. You had your fun. But this is not funny anymore," Natasha started, giving [Y/N] a firm look, wanting whatever this is to be over, but the woman only stared back.

"I- um." She swallowed, her bottom lip slightly shaking as she glanced down, her forehead deeply furrowed. "Is- Is-"

"Is _my_ name [Y/N]?"

"Oh shit," Clint moaned before covering his mouth, muttering to himself, completely blown away with this whole ordeal. His shock battled Nat's reaction as she just stopped, brain shutting down.

"No. No. No. This can't be happening, no. Oh god." Tony pushed himself back, beginning to walk to and fro, slowly breaking down in panic.

Bruce reached out to calm Tony as he instinctively started going through all steps of what could they do from here. He glanced at Cho who could only apologize. "Is this really happening?"

The woman sighed as she nodded. "We've been running tests and so far, not good. We have-"

The woman on the bed could only stare back in pure confusion as the room slowly sank into pure chaos. She didn't know who they were, why they were here and why they were so distressed. They were all so loud and too much and she was just-

"[Y/N]."

The man beside her just reached up, cupping her face firmly, making her look nowhere else but him. The desperation in his eyes perfectly mirrored hers.

"[Y/N], look at me. Look at my eyes. Do you know who _I_ am?"

Steve didn't know what kind of answer he wanted or what he was expecting. But [Y/N] looked like she was on the verge of tears, as if she shared his pain, because even she didn't know the answer. "...should I?"

* * *

"Amnesia."

Tony hummed, clenching his jaw in silent annoyance. "Are we talking short term or...?"

"Not sure. It can always be either of the two. We'll only ever know in time."

"Oh great," Tony cheered, clapping his hands together. "We can perfect time travel but not a simple diagnosis. Great."

"So what now?" Steve spoke out, his voice raw and his eyes beet red.

"What do we do?"

That's when they agreed to it. There was nothing they could do but be patient. They were all willing to help and do their part. [Y/N] was their family and they will stop at nothing until her full recovery, even if they have to start at the moment she was born.

Although, there was the issue of who was going to pave the way. No one was ready to just go in willy nilly, not that they should. First impressions were important, especially at a situation like this. They all wanted time to prepare their material as to not mess anything up.

So naturally, Steve volunteered to go first which was met with no resistance. They all agreed that he was the first one she should get to know first. Tony didn't have the power to face her yet anyway.

Once Dr. Cho gave him a quick rundown on what he can and can't do and the green light. With a heavy heart, Steve opened the door.

With much care, he slowly entered the room, careful not to make any sudden movements. That was until he met her eyes.

"Hi," [Y/N] meekly spoke first, her expression unreadable.

"Hi." Steve nodded as he made his way to the chair next to the bed, careful not to cross any lines that could harm her-

"Steve..."

That weak whisper was enough for him to put his attention back at her, only to see that she was looking down at her hands. "It's Steve, right?"

His throat dried. No matter how many times Helen has warned him, he'll never get over the unsure way she says his name. "Yeah, it's Steve."

"Dr. Cho told me about you," [Y/N] continued, keeping her gaze to her fingers.

Steve cleared his throat, inching closer. This was a pivotal point in [Y/N]'s condition. Everything he says could shape what she'll think of him in the future. This was the only way he could help her remember. "Well, can you tell me what else she said? So I'll know what I'll work with?"

"She said I'm special to Steve. And that I can trust him."

 _Third person_. He always had known he was never fate's favorite person but this was a low blow.

"Steven Grant Rogers..." Steve started strong but he wavered at the last syllable.

Although, rare, he was used to introducing himself to a multitude amount of strangers who didn't know him over the years. There was always this weird sense of joy that washes through him when that happens, but this one was painful instead.

"Rogers-Stark, actually but..." he added as he laughed, trying to turn this heavy atmosphere around, remembering that tiny detail from their many conversations. "But your dad never agreed on it so- you just call me that behind his back... a lot..."

Steve grinned at the memory before he looked up at her, a small amount of hope filling his chest. "...remember?"

But all he met was a blank stare. "I'm sorry."

"You shouldn't be," Steve sighed as he pulled back, letting his eyes fall back to his hands, maintaining the smile on his lips. "It's not your fault."

"We're going to help you. We're right here. We'll be here every step of the way. You can count on us." Steve smiled as genuine and as comforting as he could. "We're family."

[Y/N] found herself in a trance. All she could do is stare. With him saying something like that, she felt as if she had to reply. But she found there was nothing else she could say to the man. "Thank you."

"Of course."

For the longest time, they stayed in that position, bathing in the weird atmosphere their awkward conversation has cooked up. But nonetheless, Steve lifted his head up. "Can I stay?"

"Please."

* * *

They all went for slowly but surely, mostly just introducing themselves and mentioning some notable shared memories.

Natasha had her turn, focusing mainly on the adventures she and [Y/N] had shared. Clint had settled on making a few jokes, hoping that some references would click. Sam and Bucky also visited, bringing their chaotic and extra selves in hopes of bringing hers out too. Even explaining the existence of a huge green scientist was easier to a person with amnesia, believe it or not.

Steve was the one who'd stay in the background every time, helping and assisting everyone. He acted as a calming presence that watched over her as she tried to piece herself back together. At that point, [Y/N] had gotten comfortable with him.

"Tony wants to talk to you."

[Y/N]'s hand stiffened at the name. She pursed her lips and cleared her throat before her eyes looked for Steve's. "Dad?"

The man nodded. "Yeah."

"I know it should be the other way around but," Pepper carefully threaded at the side, not knowing what else to say. "Be easy on him."

"This is hard on both you."

[Y/N] glanced momentarily at the man beside her who only offered a small smile. She nodded and did the same to Pepper. "I get it."

"You'll be okay," Steve reassured, giving her hand a squeeze to which she returned.

Pepper muttered a 'thank you' before she left the room, no wonder giving the same pep talk to Tony outside the door.

"You go too."

Steve stopped, just before he could even sit his ass down. He hesitated, not that he was unsure if he heard what he did, but because he didn't expect her to say something like that.

But once he saw that gentle look on her face, Steve held back. He nodded, softly telling her that he'll be outside if he needs her before going out.

It only took a quick moment before the door opened slowly and quietly, almost like a suspense movie type. [Y/N] remained patiently on her bed, watching as the man she had met before walk towards her with his eyes trained on her.

"...hi."

"Hi."

Tony looked at the chair right next to her and sat, taking extra care of how he posed and even fixing his suit. He shuffled in his seat, putting his leg over the other, lacing and unlacing his fingers. Finally, he cleared his throat.

"Do you know who I am?"

"You're Tony," she whispered out, restating the facts that was taught to her. Tony perked up until she continued. "Steve said so..."

The small sliver of hope that bubbled in Tony immediately disappeared, reality crashing back on to him. "Right, of course."

He strummed his fingers against the bedsheets, placing attention somewhere else other than [Y/N]'s blank stare.

"What else should I tell you?...you have a sister. That's something- what else? Hmm..." Tony hummed, glancing all over, unable to look her in the eye.

[Y/N] nodded as calm as the night while Tony continued to show how restless he was in comparison.

"I- I didn't bring her today, she still doesn't get the whole 'your older sister doesn't remember you' and it's- it's a bit-"

"I understand."

"And, um, Pepper's also not here because..."

"You can let her in, it's fine."

"Don't do that," Tony immediately blurted out, squeezing his eyes shut, hating every minute of this. "Don't be more understanding than me."

This was even _worse_ than what he imagined.

"What do you want me to be?"

"Wow," Tony moaned out, completely caught off guard, somehow impressed that it got even more horrible. "Wow. That's a loaded question."

"Be yourself, I guess?" He opened his mouth to add more, but only a sigh came out. He was really at his wit's end. "Your normal self..."

"I'll try."

Tony clenched his jaw. _Just the way she says her words is just-_ "I'll help."

Tony reached closer to pat her hand, his body still stiff. "We'll get you back there. "

"And we'll be right here for you."

"Thanks, Dad."

"..."

* * *

"Here's your medicine."

"Cho said she'll be prescribing you a new one, something not as strong," Steve explained as [Y/N] took the pills and swallowed them down.

Once she's done, Steve took back the glass and reached for the fruit basket. "I'll just go peel these for yo-"

"Steve."

"Yeah?" He automatically stopped, suddenly alert but was confronted with _that_ blank look on [Y/N]'s face again.

"Can you tell me about yourself?"

Steve couldn't believe a line she used to flirt with him before would ever sound this heartbreaking. But it was.

Steve sat back down, putting the apple back. He straightened himself out, getting ready for yet another hit.

"What else do you want to know about me?"

At that moment, he thought about the couple of weeks they spent together. He had his whole attention in looking after her and her visitors. [Y/N] hasn't been asking much questions. But then again, Steve realized he hasn't been talking much. And if he was, he was most likely just talking about her, not a lot about him.

"They said I'm special to you," she started, her voice low as she fiddled her fingers. "Can you tell me why?"

"Well, we love each other. A lot." Steve smiled, not having it in himself to use the past tense.

"Okay."

"Yeah. We did." He was thankful that she didn't ask more questions to follow that one. Cho said crying in front of the patient was one of the worst things you could do to them.

"Can you tell more?"

Steve hummed, directing his gaze upwards as if in deep thought, trying hard to pick out the best moments before he found them.

"Well, you used to hate me."

[Y/N]'s eyes widened, sitting right up. "What? Seriously?"

Steve chuckled at the sudden enthusiasm as he took it back, suddenly concerned that he may have said the wrong thing. "No. It was- okay, I was admittedly a bit stuck-up when we first met."

"But you kept flirting with me every chance you could." Steve couldn't help but smile when he remembered. The first weeks they spent together was far from ideal. Her snark back then was truly something he wasn't used to.

"And I... didn't receive it well." Steve chewed on his bottom lip, almost embarrassed of his pathetic past self.

"I'm sorry."

"No!" Steve jumped even before that frown could settle on her face. "No. No, it's- it was in good nature. I promise," he reassured, not wanting her to get the wrong idea.

"It was all good. Basically, I'd describe it as 'how-Starks-say-hello'."

[Y/N] slowly nodded, somehow understanding as she drank it all in. She look back at him, titling her head to the side, wordlessly asking for more detail.

Steve cleared his throat, trying to think of the best way to continue, much careful of what he says next now with [Y/N]'s whole attention.

"But then one day, I think I pushed back too hard so..." Steve trailed, giving her a quick glance, somehow reassured by the newly sparked curiosity just shimmering in her eyes before he continued.

"So you told me that I was cute, but I was nowhere near being cute enough to be tolerated with my kind of attitude," Steve repeated her exact words from memory. That tired and irritated look she had on as she spat those words to his face flashed in his head, so clear as if he had disappointed her yet again.

"And then, you just walked away."

Just after Steve had finished, the couple's eyes met. Steve looked up to her, curious of any reaction he could pull from her. [Y/N] had only blinked twice before her cheeks puffed out.

"Pffft-" she covered her mouth with both hands, her shoulders shaking as she tried to stop her laughter from getting out.

Steve could only watch in awe as she tried to calm herself down, taking a few breathers. It's been too long since the last time he heard her laugh like that. He almost forgot the reason why he told that story the first place.

"So you were that bad, huh?"

Steve nodded in agreement, knowing there was no other way to put it. "I guess."

"I'm glad I grew out of it. Got me the best thing I could've ever asked for," he sighed as he reached for her hand, taking it in his, a habit he had grown accustomed to after years of being together.

"Wished I realized it sooner though. "

Steve didn't notice the stiffness of her hand until he realized she was staring down. Instead of pulling away and admitting to the mistake, he continued to hold on.

"Does this feel familiar?"

"I'm not sure."

With how fast [Y/N] answered, Steve was ready to pull away, but this time, she was the one who tightened her grip.

"It feels fine. And- and comfortable," [Y/N] continued, a weird combination confused and curious. "But I can't say it's familiar."

"That's good then." Steve cleared his throat as he pulled away, fixing himself. It wasn't going to be this fast anyway. "You wouldn't let just anyone touch your hand before. So this is good."

"It's a start."

"And there's a lot to catch up to." Steve winked.

* * *

After a while, everyone had became less and less careful, beginning to joke and act more freely in [Y/N]'s presence. Tony had the courage to finally show her Morgan. The kid was more understanding than most. She saw her sister's disability as only a small obstacle. The kid even latched onto her side all day, saying that this way she'll be able to transfer the memories right back to her sister.

It was a process that everyone agreed to take slow. There was no rush in a full recovery after all. And bit by bit, her personality began to shine through.

"Thanks, Natasha."

"No problem." Natasha brushed off with a satisfied grin on her face as she wheeled [Y/N] out of the gym. "I know that move would shock a few things up in there."

"You should really tell Clint to put some ice on that."

Her brows furrowed as Natasha simply waved away the thought. "Eh, you remember how well his face absorbs impacts anyway."

The redhead craned her neck down, fluttering her eyes at the woman below. "Don't you?"

[Y/N] smiled apologetically and shook her head, knowing that's not the answer her friend wanted. Natasha just shrugged. "Worth a try. Y0u named the move though."

"Next time we'll hit him up the dick, that'll do it. "

[Y/N] laughed, already looking forward to it. "Sure."

Steve was standing just outside the entrance, waiting for his turn with a smile as the women made their way towards him.

[Y/N] had brightened up as soon as she saw the blond, for some reason getting giddy just at the sight of him as Natasha maneuvered her wheelchair. "Well, let me just return you back to your husband and-"

"He's my husband?!"

The two avengers froze on their steps as [Y/N] continued to gape, her once excited self now sent to panic. "Wait wait wait. Nat, are you sure? Is what you said true?"

Natasha's eyes flickered from the shocked woman on the wheelchair to man who was equally flabbergasted.

"You never told her?"

"I guess it never came up."

The moment [Y/N] turned around to face the man, he had already knelt down to her level. Steve took hold of her hand and placed it on top of his to show similar golden bands on their fingers.

[Y/N] had to blink twice, she had never even notice that. "Damn. That's.... Okay."

With that, [Y/N] just nodded, suddenly silent. Natasha had already said her goodbye and let the couple be alone. Steve has pushed [Y/N]'s wheelchair almost all the way to the next building when she suddenly raised her hand.

"Wait, let me get this straight."

"What?"

"When you said you love me, you mean... you're _in_ love with me?"

Steve chuckled, continuing to push, now used to how his [Y/N] reacts. "Yes. I have our wedding video on tape if you want to see that."

[Y/N] opened her mouth but closed it. There were just so many questions she could ask him but she was speechless. "...huh."

Steve stopped in his tracks, caught off guard. He bent down, concerned. He had never heard that kind of reaction from her before. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, yeah," [Y/N] coughed, turning her head to not meet his gaze. "I'm just-"

"You can tell me if you're uncomfortable. I'll adjust. Don't worry."

[Y/N] immediately shook her head, glancing up at him suddenly in panic. "No. No, that's not-. It's just-" she released a short breath, a flush creeping up from her neck.

" _Wow_ , you're a sight for sore eyes."

Steve snorted.

[Y/N] immediately panicked, unsure of what that reaction meant as to why Steve was suddenly covering his face. "Is that a bad thing to say? Do I not say that?"

Steve knelt down in front of her. A gentle expression spreading across his face, somehow a bit touched just to hear a mere few words. "No no. You used to tease me a lot too," Steve reassured, "That's a- that was a normal thing."

"Oh."

[Y/N] nodded, getting red in the cheeks by Steve's intense stare.Just the sweetness of his smile was enough to make her melt. She glanced down, thinking about something for a before gazing back up.

"Have I told you you're pretty enough to be worth getting my dad mad about?"

Steve snorted again, trying to stifle a rising string of giggles. "Not yet."

 _Good thing [Y/N] didn't say that with Tony present._ "But I can tell you you've done something along the lines of that before."

[Y/N] perked up, a bit excited for another amusing story time featuring her favorite characters: her dad and her husband. "Oh. Was it worth it then?"

Steve felt himself sink. "That I can't say."

[Y/N]'s head titled to the side, her lips subconsciously frowning at the thought. "Are you not in good terms with Tony?"

Before Steve could speak, [Y/N] immediately jumped to correct herself, "I mean, dad. Tony. Dad Tony?"

Steve merely reached up, pressing his finger on forehead to smooth the wrinkle out. "Now, we are."

"I think he still has some kind of grudge against me though," he bantered, teasing her, momentarily forgetting her condition. "Marrying his daughter and all."

[Y/N] laughed with him. "Oh, I can imagine."

Steve paused at that. But this time he caught himself before his smile could fall and just covered it with a cough. "Right, right... you can."

The way his tone change didn't go unnoticed by [Y/N]. By anything, a lot of these people seemed to do it.

"I'll remember."

This time [Y/N] reached down to poke his cheek, making sure that he listens to her. "I promise."

Steve let out a short huff. He couldn't help but feel down. Now he was the one getting cared for by the patient. "I know. And I'll be here with you every step of the way."

"You better."

Steve just couldn't but grin. Now that sounds just like his [Y/N].

* * *

"Hey."

"Hi there."

He walked right by her side and stayed here, overseeing the view she was gazing at which were nothing else but their friends fixing up a get well party just for her.

"So, James... bucket?"

Bucky stopped for a moment, inwardly arguing with himself if he would correct her or not, before he just pursed together his lips and accepted it. "Bucket, right. Yup. That's me. "

[Y/N] hummed, satisfied. "Someone told me you had 'optimal' experience with this sort of stuff. Amnesia and all."

Bucky could almost smell who did this one. "Riiight. I wonder which little birdie told you that."

They shared a short moment of silence, just watching their friends hopelessly try to decorate the backyard of the Stark cabin residence with the cheapest and cheesiest party decorations they could salvage from Morgan's last birthday.

"This sucks. It really sucks."

"Yeah, I know."

[Y/N]'s cheeks puffed up as she took a deep breath. "It's like a blank puzzle and I have to piece it back. And everyone knows what the picture looks like but me."

"They all keep giving me all these different pieces and I'm thankful, really, but I just don't know where it all _fits_ ," [Y/N] stressed as she let it all out. Her exhaustion as well as her desperation was prominent on her face. "It's confusing."

"That's why I wanted to do it on my own at first."

Bucky just nodded, knowing exactly what [Y/N] was getting at.

"When I first got out, I thought that it'd be better to see it all on my own. I had too many people telling me what to believe."

"And I had enough of that. So, I faced it alone," Bucky went on, letting his mind dangle on a dangerous territory. [Y/N] watched as his face change but the slight discomfort there was replaced with relief. "But the best thing about that was: I didn't have to."

"I realized, I just wasn't listening to right people."

"I had Steve. And Sam, and Nat and so much more," he listed, unable to remove the pride laced in his tone as he does. "It was so nice getting help and I'm thankful for it. To be honest, I don't know where I'll be without it."

With that, he finally met [Y/N]'s gaze. "Just get familiar with your surroundings at your own pace; no one's pushing you. You just have to trust the process and the people around you."

"Lucky for you," Bucky pointed out, directing her attention back at their friends who were all there to wish for and celebrate her speedy recovery. "You have so many here, just waiting to help."

An odd sense of camaraderie enveloped the two for a moment. The level of empathy they had reached for the other came with a unique form of respect and understanding. They shared something that no one else could understand.

"Thanks, bucket."

And now that was gone.

"It's... it's Bucky."

[Y/N] titled her head to the side. "Really? But Sam insisted-"

"Don't believe anything Sam says. Assume everything that comes out of his mouth as pure horse shit."

[Y/N] didn't bother suppressing her laughter. "Okay, okay. You guys don't get along well, do you?"

"Eh. He's fine." Bucky waved it off, his eyes landing on Sam who was a few feet away, meticulously handling the mountain of party hats he was unnecessarily arranging. _Yeah_ , he's fine.

"Still an asshole though."

Just in time, someone has walked towards the duo. "What are you guys talking about?"

"Your butt," [Y/N] answered without missing beat, her face barely changing, causing Bucky to ugly snort and laugh at the shock overtook Steve's stupid face.

"You sure she lost her memory?"

"I'm second guessing," Steve muttered, amused himself.

Steve didn't get to say another word out before she started to make grabby hands at him with a hopeful expression.

"Help me up. This wheelchair is stuffy."

Her puppy eyes fell as she saw that irritating apologetic look in his face again. "I don't think I've forgotten how to walk too, Rogers."

Steve sighed as he succumbed, knowing she wasn't going to let this one go.

"Okay, but be careful. Here."

Steve came forward and actually tried to carry her up with his strength. With the sudden shift of weight, her foot slipped, sending her whole body forward into Steve's already waiting arms.

"I said be careful-"

"The only reason I'm tripping is because you're practically holding me up!"

* * *

"I was an agent?" [Y/N] exclaimed, fluttering her eyes at the screen as they played another video of her training. "Like you?"

Natasha chuckled, enjoying the wonder sparkling in [Y/N]'s eyes as she watched herself kick ass. "Yup. An avenger too."

"Why?"

Clint almost burst out laughing. Now _that_ was a question. "For starters, you were kind of qualified."

"How?"

Before [Y/N] could fully turn, an object was hurled right past her head. With just enough movement, she caught the paperweight in her hand.

"For something like that."

"Oh. My. God." Tony started, glaring daggers at the idiot who did it.

"THOR!" Steve shouted in panic as he practically sprinted towards [Y/N]'s side.

"Thor, are you serious?" Natasha spelled out, crossing her arms in front of her chest as Clint backed her up. "Yeah, dude, not cool."

"What?" He waved them off, a little bit upset that they disregarded his sneaky entrance.

Despite the fact that [Y/N] had caught the thing before it could do any damage, Steve rushed to check the side of her head for anything wrong. "Are you okay? Were you hurt- let me see-"

"Oh, _you're_ Thor. Hi," [Y/N] greeted as she purposely ignored Steve's 'mother hen' reaction, pushing his hands away to go meet the other blond.

"God, it is worse than you said," Thor spoke out loud, caught out off guard, completely forgetting to put a filter on. But [Y/N] waved it off. "Eh, I'm working on it."

"Glad that flare is still in there," Thor noted before coming forward and wrapping his arms around her, giving her a nice squeeze.

"You are _so_ fluffy," [Y/N] muttered in deep awe as she hugged back, feeling as if she was embraced by the softest bear. "... _so fluffy_."

"Wow. Looks like we do have a long way to go," Thor laughed as he let go, being the most to make light of the situation.

"That's fine," Steve butted in, his hand comfortably slipping around [Y/N]'s waist. Their eyes crossed, a comfortable smile on each of their faces; this time everything felt like home.

"That's nothing. We'll get there," Steve ended as [Y/N]'s smile only widened at his words. Such simple words but it felt all too romantic for her.

"And if it goes to shit again?" Clint absentmindedly mentioned, just throwing some gas into the fire.

"Then we'll sort that shit to-."

[Y/N] pinched his cheek just before he could finish his sentence, immensely shocking Steve at her knee-jerk reaction, but she only continued to look up at him disapprovingly. "Language."

And then all hell broke loose. "OHHHHH!!!"


End file.
